Tightening devices for shoelaces and other elongated elements are known, for instance, from U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,080,867, 4,288,891, 4,393,550, 4,817,250, 4,881,302, 5,224,245 and 5,263,232.
The object of the present invention is to provide a novel and improved tightening device that is particularly suited for securing shoelaces, although it is not restricted to this particular use.